Wing Dressup
by Wind Wanderer
Summary: The G-boys are forced into a new mission. to protect girls sleepover, as guests! Lots of bashing and suprises. if you know Gundam wing and Sailor moon you will follow. eighter way, it will be funny.
1. Default Chapter

Sniff, I do not own the Gundam Wing boys or any anime girls mentioned in the fic. I do own a girl who will come in latter and Vin and Say own themselves. Now read and review please!

* * *

The Gumdam boys are sitting in Peacemillion, eating after a hard day of battle, obviously talking about the plans for the next battle.

"Dude I'm tellen ya, Faye Valentine is the hottest," Duo stated with a gleam in his eye.

Or not

Quatre looks over at him and said timidly, "Actually I kind of have a thing for Wicked Lady," everyone gives him weird looks, "What?"

Wufie scoffed at him in disgust as he said, "Winner she's a weak eight-year-old girl."

Quatre blushes at that, "Not Rini! Her older dark moon self! Be-besides what about you."

'Humph. Unlike you and Maxwell, I prefer strong women that know justice," oh, big surprise there huh? "Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune" everyone face faults.

Trowa looked up and stated still unemotionally "I, personally, think Ryoko Mitsurugi is da bomb."

The boys go into shock at this for a time. When they start to recover Quatre speaks up.

"How about you Heero?"

Heero glares for a while but when he sees that that won't work he says, "...........I-"

His lab top beeping interrupts Heero. The boys all go to it as well as Noin and Sally who were "passing" by. - All five doctors show on the screen.

Master O shows up on the little screen wearing a Hawaiian shirt and Marti Gra beads, "Hello boys. We have con-"

A blur of white and pink flashes across the screen as the things tackle O. The picture goes out but fighting and swearing can be heard. When the picture returns, we see Doctor G standing in front of a bloody mount of the other scientists.

Doctor Mushroom-head starts talking as if nothing was wrong, "We have contacted you because we have discovered an OZ plot to assassinate a large group of people. Your mission is to enter their location and protect these individuals. Do you except?"

They all agree to the mission. Somewhere far away you could almost hear the evil laughter of evil. Pwhahahahahahahahahahahah, pant, pant hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

"Good now-"

Duo interrupted, being the same old annoyingly chipper self, "Who are we protecting?"

G smiles evilly causing the boys to get very nervous, "You all are going to infiltrate a girls sleepover party as guests."

The boys, even Heero, are overcome by terror and thry to make a run for it when they discover that Noin and Sally had shut the doors. A large box sits in the middle of the floor I'll give you three guesses to what's in it. Mwahaha.

I'll leave you in the ladies hands. Bye hahaha!" Screen goes dead.

Noin and Sally stalk toward the teens with evil gleams in their eyes, "Come here boys."

* * *

In half an hour, all of the boys had been striped to their boxers or briefs. Quatre now wore a yellow blouse, tan Capri's, with a pair of yellow kitty p.j.s, and was blushing brightly. Heero, after threatening to blow up Peacemillion, wore a green T-shirt and loose blue jeans with extensions. Duo and Trowa were looking simply too comfortable. They wore Sanq schoolgirl uniforms, black with stars and blue with loins pjs, and seemed quite comfortable about the makeup. And finally, Wufie wore a pink dress, had pink with red hearts pjsi raided Trieze's closet for em, and was fully sedated to keep him quiet.

The two women cackled as they push the five boys/girls into a shuttle and head for earth. Most of them were thinking of causing massive genocide, except Wufei who was still, as you remember, heavily sedated.

* * *

On the Earth, we see a large mansion on a cliff face. Many girls are showing up for the party. Inside among the frilly pink decorations and large tables filled with chocolate and caffeine stands a ditsy blond.

Serena bounced around like the moron she is as she watched the party grow. "This is great! There are a lot of people coming!" she said in her annoyingly chipper voice. She turned to the blue haired girl coming in, "Hi Roctna."

Amy, being one of the only cool scouts was being nice to the stupid meatball head and humoring her, "Yes there is. All thanks to the Star Lights for renting this place," she turned to a group of girls with oddly colored hair, "it's wonderful to see you Iaka, Ryoko, Sasami, and Mihoshi."

a long, black haired boy stood with them. This was the leader of the Starlights Seiya, "Yup. Good thing we have connections," the Sailor scouts give him odd looks, "What?"

Raye, also being a cool scout glared at him, "This is for girls only."

Seiya, since I do not know him well thus cannot decide if he is a cool scout or not thus I will not say anything on the matter stated, "I know. Were going as girls tonight." He shifts into his girl form and goes off to mingle.

Raye throws her hands up in the air in exasperation, "Fine, whatever." She mumbles to herself, "I can feel this will be a strange night."

* * *

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHA I AM EVIL! NOW REVIEW AND MAKE ME INVINCABLE!!! 


	2. Scary things

No I don't own anything. There, happy? You shattered my dreams with your stinkin disclaimer. Now excuse me while I cry in a corner. Review to make me happy!

* * *

The boys stepped confidently toward the door, well actually they were pushed forcibly by Sally and Noin but that does not matter. The door opens as the G boys neared to show a girl with green eyes and a long silver ponytail glaring at them..

"What!" the girl said in a bitchy and pissed off tone, "What do you want?"

A voice behind him said in an annoying bubbly voice, "Hey Yat, who's there?"

Yaten the shortest of the Starlights and the one I think is cool even though he/she has some issues snapped out, "How should I know? It's not my party." She/he walked off.

Mina another totally stupid and annoying scout bounces up to the boys and hails the two real women, "Hi Sally, Lucresia!"

Noin suppresses the urge to bonk her brains out with a mallet and answers, "Hey Mina. We can't stay, work you know. Can our friends stay?"

Mina smiles like a moron and butchers another saying, "Sure, the more the jollier."

Noin's eye twitches at the shear blond stupidity of the girl, "Um, ok. See you five tomorrow."

They step into the large, bright room to see countless numbers of girls everywhere. All of them were talking, laughing, and carrying on. Some already in pjs or skimpy sleepwear. It was a pervert's paradise. Sniffling is heard so Heero, Duo, and Trowa look to see Quatre with a tissue to his nose. Even Heero can't hide his shock at the naughty minded Blond.

Mina, being annoying and rude yells over to the cool scout Amy, "HEY AMY!!!"

Amy also gains a small eye twitch as she answers, "Yes?"

"Could you show..." finally she realizes she does not know their names. "uh what's your names?"

Duo pipped in before the others could think with an ovously fake girly voice, "Helen, Quansy, Tracy, Chelsy, and I'm Duo"

Trowa spoke up to say, "Short for Dorothy," in revenge for naming him Tracy when he obviously was more of a Crystal. Some people could be so insensitive.

Suddenly the large and frightening eyebrows of Dorthy popped up, as well as the rest of her as she clapped her hands in delight, "Really? I'm Dorothy as well. Come with me then Dorothy he he he."

Paralized by fear of the eyebrows Duo screamed bloody murder as he was dragged away. As Duo is pulled out of site Relena; annoying, stupid, psycho, moronic, ugly, not good enough to lick Heero's muddy shoes, comes walking in. Heero pales and runs into the throngs of the party. Relena watches, shrugs, and continues on in.

* * *

All of the guests had arrived and the party was going on hard. All of the girls were having a great time. The boys on the other hand,

Quatre glares grumpily around him, "I hate this."

Trowa says what he normally does in such a situation, "Hm."

Wufie sat beside them, drooling slightly and staring into oblivion without noticing anything.

Quatre looks over at Wufie in envy, "Lucky basterd."

* * *

Scary-brow searched through the crowd for Duo who had escaped as soon as he was able to, "Dorthy2 where are you!" she called out.

Dorothy walked on, not noticing Duo under a coffee table. Once she had gone out of site he rose from the floor. Falling to the floor he thanked whoever helped him out there. As he was about to leave to look for the others he ran into a cat like girl with blond hair in a braid with a metal ring at the end.

"Mrow. You call that a braid?" Asha Chanchan asked looking at his braid.

Another cat like girl except with short pinkish hair looked at Duo's nice hair with a gleam that frightened Duo more then Dorthy's spiky brows, "I think that she'd look good with it down." Merl said mater of factly.

A chineses girl with long purple hair made up with buns on top said in broken English, "Shampoo's hair make more pretty."

Duo started to sweat profoundly.

* * *

In some corner of the house Heero stood near a group of girls and a single guy. The long, blue haired one spoke first in a girlish voice.

"What a drag that the only guys hear are in drag." Fisheye said with a sigh. Heero stiffened at these words.

The guy who actually was not a guy but Amara, aka Sailor Uranus, looked over at the cross dressing knife thrower, "What are you talking about? You don't go for other cross dressers?"

Fisheye scoffed at her as he said, "No, I like manly guys like Darien or Terry Bogard or Trowa Barton."

A redhead with a braided pigtail looked at him/her in shock, "Why do you choose to look like a girl?"

Fisheye pouted at the short girl, "Don't make fun of it Ranma. I'd love to turn into a real girl like you." Suddenly he thought of something, "Hey, why are you hear?"

Ranma-chan glared at him as he muttered "I lost a bet."

HawksEye, suprising or not with his little skirt thing he always wore was there too and in drag, "Yup I beat you in chess so don't whine."

Nuriko flicked his long purple braid over his shoulder, "Yeah, well anyways Fisheye. I can't believe you don't like Heero. I bet if I got rid of his stalker, he would be **_very_** preparative."

Heero snapped at this and yelled, "YOU PEOPLE ARE SICK!!" and with that he runs into the crowd.

* * *

In yet another part of the house the stupid stalker known as Relena looked up as her Heero Senses tingled, "Heero?"

Iaka, the Jurian princess and fellow obsessive stalker turned to the dumb tramp, "Relena calm down, he can not be here unless he was a cross-dresser. Remember that a princess must stay refined while in public."

Relena huffed at this and said 'Tenchi'

Iaka developed a pink background with hearts and cupids flying around while she says dreamily, "Tenchi my love."

* * *

That is it. How do you like my torture? Reviews, please? 


	3. DEATH TO ALL, aka the end

This is the end, the final chapter and I can't be happier. Review peeps or I will make more crap like this.

Me no own nothing, so there.

* * *

After making a mad dash through the house Heero had found an empty room and was hiding out within it. He was justifying his retreat with the logic that he may have been discovered when he heard voices from the next room.

a soft voice that was slightly deeper then a woman could have sighed and asked with great pain, "What did I do to deserve this?"

A second and obviously female voice pipped in with a cheery, "You said you would help."

The first voice stated angerly "I meant with a stakeout, not coming in!"

The cheerful voice stated, "Well we need one of you guys here to protect the other girls," as if it was the most obvious thing.

The first voice fell into an almost whine, "But why not Yusuke?"

"You look like a girl. Come on."

Heero looks out of his room to see a blue haired girl dragging a person with mid back length red hair behind her. He was clawing at the floor to stay in the room.

Heero's only thought was, 'What the heck?'

OoO

Back in the party Wufie was separated from Trowa and Quatre by a herd of hungry girls. By some twist of fate he ended up in a group of Wufie fangirls, which is a real shock since it was believed that they did not exist.

"Wufie is the best!"

The group cheered.

"Wufie is the strongest!"

The group cheered.

Vin, a crazy OC of Gundam Wing walks up, "Wufie sucks."

"Boooo!" went the group.

Wufie, in his forced high slurred out, "Wuvei is pretzels."

The Wufei fangirls looked at the high Chinese 'girl' not sure weather to be mad or scared, said, "Um, ok."

OoO

Trowa is in another part talking with a Trowa fan.

The girl looked over at the silent Trowa thoughtfully, "you know you remind me of someone."

Trowa's visible eyebrow twitched ever so slightly as he looked at the girl that had not stopped talking for ten minutes, "Hm."

OoO

Duo layed on the floor, trying to crawl away. His hair was up in a Princess Leia hairstyle, "Please let me GO!" he yelled with tears in his eyes. Ah, it almost makes you feel bad.

The cat girl Merl looked down at the cross-dressing Duo with an evil glint in her eyes "No."

The high pitched screams could be heard for miles as the cat clan defiled the sanctity of Duo's braid. Some where you could hear the cries of the fangirls as they died on envy.

OoO

In another part of the party the feared and dreaded perverted fangirl Chonsa sat blabbing on to Quatre who she normally harrasted any time he was near, never guessing who the blond was, "You know who else is sexy."

Quatre was past the point of fear and was now considering suicide just to make it stop, "Kill me." He begged the gods, who where laughing at him right that second.

OoO

They all eventually find each other just to get pushed into a game of Truth or Dare though vin wanted to play I Never

Vin went first while pouting and looking toward the liquor, "Ok, Lee. Truth or Dare."

Lee, a crazy brunette friend of Vin said, "Dare."

Vin smiled wickedly, "I dare you to first call Heero then," she whispered into the girl's ear, "and get him here."

Lee grabs a cell phone and dials, everyone looks at Heero when they hear his cell phone ring.

Heero quickly shifts his voice into a girlish high pitch, "Have to go to the restroom." Before dashing off to the toilet where he answered the phone as if nothing happened.

"What?"

Lee, "Heero come to the party Mansion or I will tell everyone who you love," she hangs up before he can threaten her with bodily harm.

Heero's comment to this cannot be stated in this fic though for I would have to upgrade to R so lets just say it was very bad.

Heero takes off the T to reveal his trusty tangtop and removes the extensions, then jumps out the window.

"I'll kill those two," he promises himself while visions of tortures danced through his head.

He waits ten minutes, then goes to the door. Vin answers it with a devilish smile and even a little devil tail, "Hello bro." she hog ties and carries him to the center of the circle.

Lee turns to Relena, "Ok Relena, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

Lee looked down at the angry boy, "I dare you to kiss Heero for four minutes."

Relena happily walks to Heero and kisses him for five. After she finishes, she walks back to her place and asks Melfena who goes truth

"Who's cuter, Heero or Gene, the truth now."

Melfena blushes deep red as she stutters, "Well, um, ah, Heero. Ok, ah Mina."

Mina, "Dare"

Mel: "Um," Chonsa whispers something causing Mel to blush, "I can't say that! Well Mina, take Heero's shirt off."

Two hours pass and Heero's cheeks are covered with lipstick from ten girls who at the moment feared death from the angry Peacecraft, no shoes or socks, was tickled rapidity, and five drawings. (3 hearts, 2 smiley faces, and a large rose on his back). Raye, who was picking, dares Serena to kiss Heero on the mouth.

Heero, who was instead thinking of painful things to do to Lee and Vin, was shocked to feel the short kiss and blushed bright red. Relena was furious.

Relena huffed as she planed the moon princess's assassination, "This game's stupid."

Serena, clueless like the little blond she was said, "Your right, it's late. Time for bed."

OoO

While everyone was changing, Heero had escaped and was sitting in the woods to brood. After everyone got changed and came out, it was clear this was no place for teen boys. Many of the girls wore skimpy, tight cloths and some even less. Duo and Quatre had nosebleeds; Trowa, Ranma, and Kurama were blushing; and Wufei was still sedated, they gave him a strong sedative. Suddenly a small blur jumps through an open window. It clung onto a girl's chest and purred with happiness.

"Aaaaaaaahhhh! GET OFF!"

Chonsa waved to the little old man on the girl, "Hi dad!"

Old man waves back, "Hello Chonsa dear."

Ranma-chan made a grab for the man, "Happosai you old freak! Get out!"

Happosai jumps off the girl, to Ranma-chan, then around the room. He only stops because he finds many guns, weapons and attacks directed at him.

Many bangs, cracks and thumps could be heard as the girls pummeled the man to a bloody pulp.

As the girls throw him out the back door, into the sea, the front bursts open. Many soldiers, demons, space pirates, monsters, hamster dinosaurs, and other bad things run in.

This time, however, many boys arive to fight as well. I could describe this hideous, gory, and short battle but small children may be reading, so it ended quickly without much good guy injury and massive damage to the mansion.

Lee, who walked beside the boys who had left their girl cloths in the burning rubble "So you gave up the ruse, finally."

The G boys say nothing.

Vin looks around hopefully, "How about a game of I Never?"

"Sure, I need a large drink anyways." Quatra

They start toward the bar, Wufei stops.

"What's up dopey?"

Wufei looks at them all.

"What?"

"...WHY THE HELL AM I WEIRING PINK PAGAMA'S!"

_**FIN**_

* * *

Notes

I Never is a drinking game where one says something they never did and the ones that did do it take a drink. Size of drink up to drinker

That is it. I finally finished a fic! Please review!


End file.
